villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
El Chupacabras (Ánima Estudios)
'''El Chupacabras '''is a mythical monster who sucks the blood of their preys and is the titular villain (later hero) in the homonymous 2016 Mexican film. Come pretty feared by the soldiers, Leo and his group in the film, attacked them he does it as revenge for keeping his family trapped in Merolick's "Circus of Wonders". Description Personality The Chupacabra was ruthless, yet caring. He slaughtered entire towns and platoons out of fear for losing his family, who he loved more then the world itself. He didn't kill out of malice, but out of fear as he believed the people to be the ones holding his family hostage and abusing them. Once saved by the kindness of Leo San Juan, el Chupacabra revived a soldier he had killed and flew away with his family. Appearance It gives the feeling that it is a creature with reptilian features, because of the shape of its skin that is covered with very thick scales. The face is curved and elongated, in the back of his jaw protruding fangs larger than the rest, above his head there are some very fine spines (like a dinosaur protofeathers), and its most striking feature are its huge red-hot eyes that penetrate with the look, to frighten their victims. It waits for huge bat wings, a lizard tail and warm-tarsal legs of two anistodacil fingers with sharp claws. History Union for harmony It is speculated that the Chupacabras was an important member of its species, which helped to provide the emergence of a small town, with which they forged an alliance with these loyal creatures centuries ago. But everything was lost when a greedy ringmaster took away an amulet, named as the "Iyari", kidnapping two specimens (a young newborn and an adult female) which were the mate and son of the same Chupacabras. Use the magic of the Iyari to control them, exposing them as freak show in their circus, and so on for many years. Teasers Before beginnings the battle of 1810, the Chupacabras was flying through desert lands to find some trace of his family. At night, in a village, the beast surprised two thieves who walked through the alleys, attacking them in the dark (however, they only hurt them and do not killing in the act). Added, the protagonists are terrified by the monster every time he roars, commenting without knowing what it is. Film While they stand guard, one of the soldiers enters the church and is attacked by a creature with enormous wings and red eyes, the Chupacabra. His companion guard listens to the noise and when approaching is also attacked. In the cell, the group is awakened by the screams and Leo observes the flying creature through the window. In that, Leo's brother, Nando, appears outside the cell with the intention of frightening the group and freeing his brother. Before the imminent approach of the Chupacabra, Nando is forced to open the door and everyone flee from there. The prisoners along with Leo discover the dry body of one of the soldiers, victim of the chupacabra. Two other soldiers intercept them, and the gypsy says that this is how the chupacabra attacks. One of the two soldiers is attacked by the monster and the other prefers to join them to escape the monster. After that, the group realizes that the other soldiers flee by an alternate route under the church, because everyone who crosses the main courtyard towards the exit is attacked. When the group is crossing the aqueduct, they are attacked by the chupacabra who weakens the structure of the aqueduct, causing it to begin to crumble. In order to save Leo, the leader of the imprisoned insurgents sacrifices himself by knocking the monster with his body and both fall into the abyss. The group has no choice but to return. Leo and the others devise a plan to catch the chupacabra, which consists in attracting the monster to the weakened structure of the monastery so that the roof falls on it. In the church, Leo shows the chupacabra amulet and he does not attack it. He opens the float and finds another chupacabra and his calf locked in a cage. One of the soldiers who accompanied him before, attacks the creature but it kills him, and the body is rescued by two other prisoners from the roof. After a quick inspection, Leo discovers that the other part of the amulet is under the poster of the float and joins the two parts, which causes the cage to open and the chupacabra to reunite with his family and leave the place not before rescued Leo makes him safe and gives life back to the last soldier he had attacked. La Leyenda del Charro Negro Instances after his release and return to his home with his family, has not been mentioned at any time by anyone. In the main theme of the movie appears flying through the desert. Gallery Chupacabras_las_leyendas.jpg|El Chupacabras attacking Nando and Leo. chupacabras red eyes.png|El Chupacabras Evil Glare. chupacabras poster.png|El Chupacabras flying in movie poster. chupacabras and soldier.png|El Chupacabras staring at the soldier who confused him with a "priest" in monastery. Chupacabras_dry_bodies.png|Two bodies of royalty soldiers dried by the suction of their blood, made by the monster. Chupacabras_bandits.png|The Chupacabras surprising two bandits in official teaser. Mandujano_and_chupacabras.png|Captain Mandujano throwing with Chupacabras of the aqueduct. Chupacabras_in_dark.png|Chupacabras digging on the floor of ruins passageway. Trivia *It is the only creature that is not based on any legend, because the Chupacabra in theory is a cryptid, originated in the decade of the 90s. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Protective Category:Titular Category:Redeemed Category:Homicidal Category:Grey Zone Category:Rogues Category:Mute Category:Man-Eaters Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Ferals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Affably Evil Category:Outcast Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mascots Category:Obsessed Category:Horror Villains Category:Vampires Category:One-Man Army